When manufacturing container blanks from paperboard sheets, a glue or stitch tab may be formed at one end of the container blank. This is done in a rotary slotter section by performing slotting operations on the container blank and at the same time making transverse cuts at the ends of the tab using cross-cut knives. Examples of such slotting operations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,540,357 and 4,725,261, and the use of cross-cut knives is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,725,261.
One disadvantage found with using cross-cut knives is that for various reasons the cross-cut is not always a clean cut, so that scrap pieces inadvertently remain connected to the cut container blank by portions of uncut material. Another disadvantage is the need to periodically adjust the depth of cut of the cross-cut knife due to anvil wear and also change in board thickness.